


Advent 14

by darksquall, lanapanda



Series: Science Boys Advent 2012 [13]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, booze!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksquall/pseuds/darksquall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanapanda/pseuds/lanapanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding preparations, Take 2. Thor brings his wedding gift early. (Part of an Advent series in collaboration with darksquall)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent 14

**Author's Note:**

> (We're still working on these! Thank you all for the lovely feedback.)
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and places contained herein do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.

If it had been anything other than planning his wedding with Bruce, Tony would have thrown in the towel around 11 pm in favor of working in the lab. As it was, 1:30 had rolled around, and then 2:30 and it was at that point that Tony began to feel the edges of fatigue. Even so, there had been progress -- two sets of caterers, a new menu that was as close to the old as they could manage, a new (and smaller) waitstaff, and a few decorations that would match the theme.   
  
Still, even with Tony rapid prototyping the bells he’d designed in the lab, they were running short in the decorations department. It was a problem they’d have to tackle later, after some sleep. Tony felt himself nodding off as he checked the reds and greens for proper tone to be sure they’d match the wedding outfits and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was not the best way to ensure accuracy; definitely time to stop for the night.   
  
A distant rumble of thunder caught Tony’s attention and he glanced up, looking around the room until his gaze settled on Bruce, who had paused mid-yawn at the sound as well. Bruce had been awake and working right alongside Tony -- a benefit of having a fiancé who, like him, did not require much in the way of sleep. In fact, the success with splitting up the menus for the caterers had been his idea, for which Tony was endlessly grateful as it had solved two hours’ worth of frustration. He still couldn’t quite shake the occasional flicker of guilt that their original plans had been spoiled, but Bruce had been nothing but supportive for the entire evening and into the night.  
  
Tony watched as Bruce shook his head and got back to work, only to pause again at the sound of hailstones pattering against the windows.   
  
“Sounds like a storm moving in,” Tony said with a blink. That was definitely unusual weather for December, though not unheard of. He made a move to check the weather forecast one one of the nearby screens as a few flickers of lightning and a roll of thunder followed.   
  
Bruce looked up as the thunder and the lightning got closer, three quick strikes that lit up the sky. The final one brought with it one tall, blond Asgardian god of thunder, who landed on the balcony with a massive keg on one shoulder.   
  
“...I think he might have your three-point entrance beaten,” Bruce mused.  
  
“I’ll have to work on topping that,” Tony said with a smile. He leaned over and gave Bruce a kiss on the cheek, then hopped up and headed to the balcony. The lightning and the noise from the thunder was enough to have Tony feeling wide-awake again as he stepped outside. “Thor. Please tell me you aren’t back from a bar crawl.”   
  
“Tony!” Thor exclaimed with a wide grin. Mjölnir landed on the balcony with a quiet -thud- as Thor let go of the hammer and sat down the keg in favor of pulling Tony into a bone-cracking hug. “I am glad to see you again, friend!”   
  
“Yup,” Tony wheezed and patted Thor on the back. “Yup, it’s great to see you too, Thor.”   
  
Thor remembered the physical limitations of the typical Midgardian and let go of Tony before he could actually break anything. He was still grinning broadly as he sat Tony on his feet again. "I received your invitation! I returned home to secure appropriate libations for your celebration.”  
  
Bruce peeked outside just in time to see Tony’s expression as it lit up. "You are planning on coming back inside right?"   
  
Tony looked from Thor to the keg and then back to Thor. "You... brought us booze. Asgardian booze. For our wedding." Tony's eyes were shiny and round with delight at the very idea and he grinned at both Thor and Bruce. "Yes, we're coming in -- Thor has kindly volunteered to handle the drink selections for us."   
  
“I forgot to respond before I left, I thought I would apologize by bringing you a keg to taste. Bruce! Congratulations!” Thor took three strides and picked Bruce up into a congratulatory hug that made Tony raise one eyebrow in consternation.   
  
Fortunately the consternation was short-lived, as Thor sat Bruce back on his feet in fairly short order.   
  
"Thank you, Thor,” Bruce said with a faint smile of his own. “Now come in out of the cold."   
  
It always made Tony a little amused at just how much Bruce avoided winter weather. But tonight he did have a point. It was damned cold out, and Tony wasn’t even remotely dressed for it. “Yes, definitely coming back in now -- freezing out there. Hope it snows though." Tony paused and then gestured towards the keg. "Does that need to stay out here or can we tap it inside?"    
  
Bruce moved out of the entryway and Tony brushed past him deliberately on his way inside and towards the bar. Drinks would need glasses after all.   
  
Thor ambled over to get his hammer and the keg as well. "We can tap it inside. If you wish it to snow, I can assist with that."   
  
Tony paused halfway to the bar and turned back towards the others. "Hey... you can make it snow anywhere, right Thor?"   
  
“I need to be there to achieve it, but yes,” Thor nodded and set the keg down inside. Bruce took that moment to shut the sliding glass door with a little shiver against the wintry air.   
  
Tony resumed the brief trek to the bar and came up with glasses for the three of them. "I would consider it a personal favor and a gift if you could be sure that it snows at the cabin the night before we get married.” He paused, and then quickly clarified, “Not enough to snow us in, just enough to play some games and enjoy the weather."  
  
“As you wish, Tony,” Thor replied with a smile. He got the keg tapped as Tony brought the glasses.   
  
"Perfect. Thank you." Tony glanced up and caught Bruce’s smile. The snow was for Bruce -- the traditional white Christmas, a snowball fight, and the chance to enjoy the moment. He hadn’t been able to make the wedding arrangements perfect, but with Thor’s help, the weather would be perfect for their wedding day. Tony pulled himself back to the moment at hand, and offered Thor a glass as he tapped the keg. "So, what's Asgardian beer like?"  
  
"I think you should try it for yourself, my friend,” Thor said with a grin. He passed the first glass back to Tony, and then filled the next two one right after the other, passing a second glass to Tony as well.   
  
“This is going to knock us all on our asses, isn’t it?” Tony asked as he handed Bruce the first glass.   
  
“I do not know, I have not shared it with mortals before,” Thor replied cheerfully.   
  
“But it gets you drunk. You. Three bars into a bar crawl, yet still mostly sober you.” Tony paused to consider the ramifications of that statement just long enough that Bruce got the first sip.   
  
“...wow. That’s... wow.” Bruce was wide-eyed and Tony couldn’t help smiling at the expression on Bruce’s face. It was endearing to see Bruce so willing to be daring in that way, even though he wasn’t one that usually drank much at all.   
  
“Good?” Tony leaned in to be sure that Bruce wasn’t going to tip over or breathe fire or anything else unfortunate.   
  
“Really good.” Bruce nodded.   
  
"Perhaps a little stronger than your drinks, but I thought some mead and some wine, and a little beer would be a good wedding gift." Thor nodded his approval of Bruce’s assessment and Tony smiled and shook his head.   
  
From past experience, Tony already knew that Thor meant an Asgardian “little” and he’d likely need to plan for space for barrels and barrels of drinks. Tony took a sip from his own glass and paused to savor it. It was clean. Cleaner than any of the drinks he’d ever had, smooth and with a definite warmth that bloomed from the tip of his tongue all the way down his throat until the fire was warmly settled in his belly. Calling Asgardian beer “good” was like calling the Sistine Chapel “pretty nice”.   
  
“We’re... we’re going to have to add pop-tarts to the dinner menu,” Tony said with a nod. His eyes hadn’t left the glass yet.  
  
Bruce hid a smile and took another small sip of his own drink. “I’m sure we can order them by the case.”   
  
Thor grinned. Of all the mortals he’d met thus far, Tony was the one he’d been certain would enjoy ale from his homeland. That Bruce enjoyed it as well was a definite cause for celebration. “I am glad you like it.”   
  
“I love it, actually. It’s like... drinking sunlight and fresh air,” Tony grinned and had a bit more. “Mm. Yeah, we’ll get a whole pallet of pop-tarts. enough for you to take home and share.”   
  
“I will gladly take such a gift, but this is your wedding present from me. you need not reward me for such a thing," Thor assured them.  
  
“Consider it a thank you card. Made of pop-tarts,” Tony replied.   
  
Thor laughed, and relented. “Perhaps we should have a toast?”   
  
“Yes. Definitely a toast. Should we make Bruce do it when he’s recovered from his little sip?” Tony’s tease was a gentle one, but he just couldn’t resist it.  
  
Bruce blushed and nudged Tony. "Sorry. I don't drink a lot."  
  
“Not a complaint at all, Bruce. Here, I’ll do the first toast.” Tony refilled each glass to the brim and passed them back out. ”To finding someone who makes everything perfect, just by being there... and to friends who bring unexpected happiness, wherever and whenever they turn up.” Tony paused, then continued with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “And also to me, because hey, I’m pretty awesome too.” He held up his glass to the others.   
  
Rather than the swat he was expecting from Bruce, Tony felt a gentle warmth against his cheek as Bruce gave him a kiss.   
  
"Awesome and a terrible tease,” Bruce said, and he got the pleasure of watching Tony Stark blush like a little boy at the compliment.   
  
Thor smiled at their shared affection. "I think that is a good toast."  
  
“Then drink up, my friend. But not enough for a hangover, because Bruce and I have work in the morning. Still, you’re welcome to stay here,” Tony said and he cheerfully clinked glasses with them both.   
  
Bruce took hold of Tony’s hand and sipped from his glass versus his own. "You need to remember that too, Tony."  
  
Tony stole a sip from Bruce’s glass, “Yes sir. I swear I will only have a couple.”   
  
“How go your preparations?” Thor asked as he settled onto one of the lounge chairs. It was different, seeing his two friends interact in such a manner. Granted, it was no secret that they were close, but they had been careful in showing affection around others. Thor thought it suited them, gentle without being weak.   
  
“Well, we’ve just about recovered the original menu and half the decorations. Original caterers had to back out when HYDRA blew up part of the city block yesterday,” Tony said with a faint scowl.   
  
“That is unpleasant. Was anyone hurt?”  
  
“Fortunately not,” Bruce said and he looked over the screens they’d left up before starting to dismiss them one at a time. “We were in the wrong place at the right time.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s just a pretty extensive rebuilding effort. We took care of the rest of the clean up today, well, yesterday now. Made sure there were no more bombs around. Hopefully things stay quiet now.” Tony was working on his drink steadily, but he was still taking the time to enjoy it.   
  
“I will be here to assist should anything untoward occur,” Thor said with a resolute nod. He looked between the other two men and decided that now would be the best time for discussion, given how busy they were likely to be later. “May I ask a question?”    
  
“Ask away,” Tony said, fully expecting to get a barrage of questions regarding homosexuality.   
  
Thor hesitated at first, but then pressed onward with a nod. “I... have not been to a wedding on earth. What is the appropriate attire?”  
  
Tony gave Thor a look that equated to ‘Bless your sweet Asgardian heart’. ”I’ll send you to the tailor tomorrow. He’ll get you sorted out.”  
  
Thor’s smile at Tony’s words was embarrassed, but grateful. "I did not want to ruin your day and the last wedding outfit I wore... I do not think would be appropriate."  
  
"It'll just be a suit, Thor, nothing to worry about,” Bruce said and patted Thor’s shoulder reassuringly in passing.   
  
“You wouldn’t ruin our day, no matter what you wore,” Tony reassured Thor as well, but that sentiment was short-lived as he took in Thor’s expression and wondered what kind of outfit would be embarrassing to a man who regularly wore capes and a metal hat with wings. “Though now I’m curious about what you _did_ wear.”   
  
Thor shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “It was Loki's idea to trick someone. It matters not.”  
  
“Ohhh but you mentioned it,” Tony said and he pulled up a chair next to Thor’s, leaning in to peer at the much taller man. “Now you **_have_** to tell us. I swear, cross my heart, that I will not tell anyone outside of this room.”   
  
Thor looked between Tony’s very interested expression, and Bruce’s very polite ‘I will not try to convince you to say anything incriminating, but I’m interested too’ expression, and sighed. “I had to pose as Freya and trick one of the frost giants who wanted to marry her. So Loki had me put on a wedding dress and a veil.”  
  
Bruce muffled a snicker.  
  
Tony blinked. Looked at his drink. This was going to take a big sip before he could comment. ”So... no shaving or anything? No corset? Just you. In a dress. Wow,” Tony leaned back, surveying Thor from head to toe. “Let me ask you something. What kind of eyesight do frost giants typically have?” Because while Thor was by no means unattractive, he looked about as much like a woman as Rhodey looked like the Pope.  
  
“It was a very thick veil, Thor replied with longsuffering good humor. “And the room was quite dark.”  
  
“You must have very... broad women. With impressive shoulders.” Tony gestured... broadly, and nodded before having another long pull from his beer. ”But I’m sure you were gorgeous. Did you actually trick this frost giant into marrying you?”  
  
“Long enough to get my hammer back,” Thor said with a half-smile.  
  
“I really wish you had cameras back home,” Bruce chimed in.   
  
Tony started to ask another question, but then realized he was nearly out of beer. So he finished that off first before he said, “Wait. This story is going to put me over my booze limit. Can we pick this up tomorrow, say 5 or so? I will reschedule the financials in favor of listening to this.”   
  
Bruce gave Thor another pat on the shoulder, this one apologetic, “We're going to need to do some more wedding prep but I'm sure we can share some stories if you're available Thor.”   
  
Thor gave them both his bright smile, relieved to be able to wait another day to discuss the details. "I would enjoy that, friends."  
  
“Then we’ll let you get comfy in whatever room you want for the night,” Tony said with a nod. He stood up and went to the bar, setting his empty glass on it upside down. “I should probably finish up a report for Pep and go to bed while it’s still dark out.”   
  
“I can sleep almost anywhere,” Thor reassured them both.  
  
Bruce joined Tony at the bar and sat his glass beside Tony’s. Turning them upside down was Tony’s way of saying he wouldn’t be having anymore that night, and Bruce appreciated that he was stopping so early, despite all the stress of the past few days. “You get on with the report and I'll show Thor to a bedroom,” he offered with a smile.   
  
“Sounds like a plan,” Tony said. The approval in Bruce’s eyes, the progress they’d made over the course of the night and yes, the warmth from the beer... they all conspired to give Tony the kind of devil-may-care attitude required to lean in and give Bruce a kiss. He didn’t even care that it was right in front of the Norse God of Thunder and everything. They were getting married. And that meant... no more hiding.   
  
Bruce returned that kiss, sliding a hand into Tony’s hair and reveling in that moment of shared affection. This was what it was going to be like from now on. In front of their friends and soon enough... in front of everyone.   
  
Thor was polite enough to pay careful attention to his drink throughout that kiss, only looking up again when he heard Tony bid him a cheerful good night.   
  
Tony took his good mood with him to his desk, and pulled up the report he had meant to finish earlier in the day. He was so engrossed in the diagramming for the next patent filing that he almost didn’t hear Bruce when he joined him a while later.   
  
"Should I wait for you?"  
  
“Yeah. I won’t take long. And I still want us to fall asleep together,” Tony looked up and smiled. It was odd, knowing that they wouldn’t be having sex for the next few weeks, but he didn’t mind that so long as they still got to be close. Still... Tony had to look at Bruce and wonder what the hell he’d been thinking when he suggested voluntary celibacy for weeks.   
  
"Here, or in bed?" Bruce smiled at him knowingly.  
  
“In bed. I promise I’ll behave.”   
  
"See you there, then." Bruce was still smiling as he turned to go.   
  
Tony looked at the paperwork, then back at Bruce. ”I’ll... finish this up in the morning. Early.” he stood up and followed his fiancé.  
  
"Sure? I don't mind reading or something til you're done," Bruce looked back at Tony from over his shoulder.   
  
Tony caught up and took Bruce by the hand. “Never been more sure of anything. Let’s get some sleep.” 


End file.
